Making Your Toys Bleed
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: He doesn't know why he was kidnapped, or where he is, but the guy in the white vest and the purple button up doesn't care to tell him either. He's just a new toy after all. (warning: gore and torture is the main focus of this story, not the pairing)


In the white pine family mansion, underneath the basement, lied a chamber. A torture chamber. It wasn't used too often, but had seen its fair share of merciless carnage. Pretty soon it was about to see more.

Inside, a man sat in a steel chair, ankles and wrists bound by leather straps to the arms and legs. A single light shone straight in front of him, illuminating very little in the room besides him. Though it didn't really matter to him since a black cloth bag laid comfortably over his face obstructing his view. He was sure he had been here for maybe 8 hours at least. His body having long gotten used to its binds and grown stiff. His sense of smell was hindered by the sweat soaked into the bag on his face, but he remembers the underlying scent of the room had been unpleasant, as if the smell of lemon was trying (and failing) to mask the scent of death and rot that permeated the small area. Panic had initially plagued his mind, but now his body was tired and aching. He had yet to meet another living being since he was thrown in here.

Suddenly, he heard the squeaking of hinges fill the silence around him before a door slammed shut somewhere in front of him. Soft foot steps made clacks against the hard floor, as the person in question moved even closer to him. The man stayed still, fear rising in him again, as his hood was suddenly yanked off. The light in front of him blinded him, causing him to squint up at his captor, before the image became clearer.

Ichimatsu watched with a half lidded gaze as the man slowly opened his eyes wider, getting used to the light on him. The man stared at Ichi with defiance on his face, though it didn't fool the purple member. His eyes were dialated small and sweat fell from his brow. A dead giveaway to the fear that ate at him. A small smirk appeared on Ichi's lips before he had his poker face return. He didn't like when his toys knew just how excited he was to play with them.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here?" The man asked quickly, not letting the trembling in his voice stop his questions. Ichi brought a finger to his lips in a shushing movement, telling him to be quiet. The man raised an eyebrow in confusion about to ask his questions again when the door opened with a groan once more.

Ichi turned around to watch as the leader of their gang, Karamatsu, shut the metal door before making his way over to him. Kara, for the moment, kept his attention on the man in the chair. A rare scowl graced his features, causing Ichi to melt on the inside. How he loved that unbridled anger. He didn't get to see it that often. On the outside however, Ichi kept his cool composure as Kara stared down at the man. A sneer made itself known as the man slowly lost his patience.

"Oi! What am I-"

"Shut your pig mouth." Kara interrupted him easily. His eyes hardened on the man.

"I don't want to hear your grating voice anymore," he then placed his head in his hand as if he was tired, "though, I guess it will be impossible to not hear it with the acitivities we have planned."

Kara then turned his head, ignoring the fear that displayed on the man's face freely now, his gaze currently on Ichimatsu. He noticed Ichi seemed calm, but his breathing had picked up, indicating how excited he was to start. When their eyes met Kara nodded his head and moved to sit down in a padded chair in the corner of the room, while Ichi, face hidden, let a sharp grin spread across his face as he made his way to a table with many different tools and instruments on it not that far from where the man sat. Said man was now shaking, eyes wide and heart racing at the unexpected.

"W-what are you guys doing?!"

Kara gave a glare to the man as he rested his head on his closed fist,

"I thought I told you not to talk. Ichi, take care of that first." Kara voice resonated throught the room as he blinked slowly.

Ichi pouted a bit at the command. He had wanted to hear the man beg for his life, but Kara's orders came first. Ichi regained his bored facade as he grabbed a mouth piece and a small serated knife. If he couldn't hear the man beg, then he was going to make this hurt. Placing the knife down for now, Ichi grabbed the man's jaw and kept him as still as possible as he inserted the mouth piece, making it so the man couldn't close it. Picking the knife back up, Ichi took a moment to enjoy the view of the man trying to talk as drool escaped out the sides of his mouth. Then, Ichi grabbed the man's slick tongue with a pair of small tongs and pulled it out as far as possible. Tears started form in the man's eyes, and Ichi had yet to even make the first cut. Ichi kept his cool as he finally laid the cool blade on the muscle and began to saw through it. The man jerked and screamed as his tongue was slowly sawed through. The pain was unreal, snot, tears, blood, and drool falling excessively from his face. Ichi couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as he let the tongue hang by a small thread of muscle before just jerking it out, ripping the tongue apart.

Ichi's smile only continued to grow as he watched the blood drip down the man's chin onto his rumpled suit. The man sobbed openly as more spit escaped due to the piece still lodged in his mouth. Ichi made no move to take it out as he put the small knife back and grabbed one of Jyushi's favorite toys, a baseball bat. Ah, that reminded him, he should probably go play baseball with Jyushimatsu soon since it's been a while. That could wait for now though. Ichi had wanted to take his sweet time torturing the man, pushing thin skewers past his fingernails, pulling his teeth out one by one, but with him bleeding so much from his missing tongue, it wouldn't be long until the man bled out completely. So he was just going to have to speed the process up a bit.

The grin wouldn't leave Ichi's face as he came back to face the man. The man fought to see past the pain that clouded his mind and the tears in his eyes. He watched in despair as Ichimatsu brought the bat up with a maddening grin before swinging hard against his shin bone. The man screamed out as the pain traveled through his body. Ichi cocked his head as he brought the bat back up, once again slamming it hard against the man's leg. A snap was heard and ichi giggled some more knowing he had broken the bone. He let the man's cries and screams become music in the background as he picked up the bat one more time and swung at the other leg this time. It snapped with just one hit. Ichi put the bat back, satisfied with his work, and looked for a new tool to use.

He picked up something that resembled a nut cracker, but with a blades attached instead. Ichi gave a wide smirk at the man as he made a show of squeezeing the tool in his hands a couple times. The man didn't think it could get worse. The pain was already too much handle. He was very wrong. Ichi took one of the man's clenched hands and opened it up as best as he could. Then, he placed the man's forefinger in the middle of the tool and quickly cut through it, letting the finger fall to the ground below. The man's head flew back as one by one, his fingers were chopped off by the deranged man in purple. Ichi put up the finger cutter and grabbed one off the floor, looking at it closely. He then smiled as he pretended that he was the composer to the man's screams.

Karamatsu let out cough, reminding Ichi to hurry up and continue. Ichi let out another giggle as he let the finger drop back down and went to the table once more. Another small knife was grabbed, though it was straight, not serated this time. Ichi waved it in front of the man, enjoying his pained moans, his voice tired from the constant screaming. Moving behind him, Ichi once again held the man's face still as he placed the blade next to his eye. The man cried and jerked as Ichimatsu made a cut into the orb, letting the pupil fall out. He then moved onto the next and did the same thing. The man closed his eyes and screamed brokenly at the pain. Ichi was half tempted to cut off his eyelids as well, but if he didn't hurry then the man was going to die before Ichi got to the best part.

Ichi put up his small knife and grabbed a large kitchen knife instead. A gleam in his eye, Ichi kneeled down in front of the man and poked lightly at the man's stomach with it. The man cried and made gurgling noises that could have possibly been translated to 'no more'. Ichi ignored what he believed to be a plea to stop and made a quick cut across the man's abdomen, tearing past the clothes, flesh, and muscle underneath. Warm, sticky blood sprayed out of the deep wound. Ichi licked a bit off the blade, ignoring the splatters on his white vest, before placing the blade down and sticking his red hands in the gash. Ichi pulled out the man's intestines with a smile and caressed them softly before pulling even more out. It fascinated him how much could fit inside this man's tiny body.

Ichi got back on his feet, wanting to show the man his insides, but was upset when he saw the man not reacting at all.

"Oi, did you die already?" Ichi called out as he kicked at the man's broken leg. Still no response. Ichi sighed at his fun ending so abruptly, but it was to be expected. Ichi gave the organ in his hands one last good stretch before dropping it with a whine. He had wanted to play more. However, Ichimatsu perked back up when he heard the sound of Karamatsu coming over to him.

Ichi gave a soft smile as Kara wiped his face clean of the left over blood on it before throwing the soiled handkerchief next to the corpse on the chair. Kara smiled as he bent down, Ichi's face in his hands, and gave a quick chaste kiss to his lips.

"Wonderful show Ichimatsu. You did a good job."

Ichi purred at the praise and pointed at his lips with a bloody finger, wanting another kiss. Kara chuckled before moving back in and giving a more tender kiss to his love. Ichi smiled into it, but kept his hands to himself knowing Kara wouldn't want the man's blood on him. Kara once again pulled back, but stayed close enough to feel Ichi's warm breath on his lips.

"You need a shower my love," Kara smirked, "and perhaps after I could reward you for such excellent work afterwards~"

Ichimatsu nodded eagerly, making Kara laugh as he headed out, leaving the rotting corpse behind to be cleaned up by a lower ranking member later.


End file.
